For the love of Jesse Anderson
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: Ok, so, this is a coed story by me and one of my friends. A girl named NAriko is your normal punk during the day, but once night falls, she gains demonic powers and looks. Read her insane adventures in love, life, and  le-GASP  HIGH SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any of the Animes depicted in this story! For The Love Of Jesse Anderson Writen By Nariko Aizen Uzumaki And Kohana Yuki Deity De Iukamen Chapter One: When Kohana Inukamen Met Nariko Uzumaki;**

**(Me) Also, my friend, Chakka,-**

**(Kohana)'ELLO!I AM KOHANAISYOURMASTER AND NARIKO-SENSAI IS MY MASTER! SHE IS THE MASTER OF THE MASTER!XD!1!1!11ONE!ONE I IS HYPER TODAY! IT FINALLY RAINED!1!ONE**

**(Me)-is gonna help make the story line a whole lot more interesting!(Smacks Kohana's head for interupting me.) Bad Chakka, bad bad bad.**

**(Kohana)WAAAAAAAAAAH! NARIKO-SENSAI SO MEAN!**

**(Me) SO WHAT, I'M A MEANER! NOW READ YOU SONS OF BIT-**

**(Jesse) NARIKO!**

**(Me; fake innocent smile)... Please read?**

**(Kohana) Cough, cough, whipped lil bitch-cat, cough, cough. Sorry, allerigies.**

**(Me) Oh well that's fine then... (Strokes Inu-Yuki)**

**(Kohana)0.0 LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, SHE'S INNOCENT...sorta...**

**(Me; swollos her then coughs her up again, making her more shiny) What did you think I was gonna do to her?**

**(Kohana) Break her than eat the peices, quite honestly. -_-'**  
><em><strong>YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-<strong>_

In the begining, I was ditching school, as usual, and as I rounded the corner this fracing chick with black hair, blue eyes with gold flecks in them, who was like 4'6 inches bumped into me! We both went fling like ten or twenty feet! Oooooh I was so pissed!

"WHAT THE **FRAC**!" I yelled as I literally coughed dust out of my mouth.

The other girl gasped out, "SORRY! SO SORRY!" She had a briefcase with her for our school, wore a dark green skirt, and girly-girl pink-and-snow-white ironed top. She started to gather her things that went fling when the case popped opened. " I AM SO, SO, SO, _**SOOOOO**_ SORRY!"

'Poor girl... Pink is so **not** her frackin' color...' I thought as she ran off, apologzing for a third time.

All of a sudden she stoped, bowed, and shouted, "SORRY, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOME OTHER TIME, -EVER-YOU-ARE! I'M LATE, I'M SO FREAKIN' _LATE_!"

"Umm... You forgot your... notebook..." I said, but the girl had already disappeared in a cloud of dust toward the school that I had just exited.

I wasn't origionally going to go through it, being the fact I lived by a certain code of life: If You Don't Know The Owner, _**DON'T GO THROUGH IT**_! But something told me that that girl and I were destined to become powerfull allies. Even if she did try to conceil most of her arua, I could tell she was at least a half demon...I could sence it greatly. Not that I was meaning to be nosy, I'm a panther, a feline, nature's naturally curious little brats. In other words, I looked through her note book. It had a bunch of stories such as, _'Naruto CRACK'_, _'Unwanted Desires'_, _'Demonic Love'_, _'Staying Home'_, and _'Darkness Beyond_(1)', all by Kohana Yuuki.

"Wow... Weird... But cool! I should return this she would like probable be all like, 'THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!'" I thought but then sighed when I realzed I would have to go BACK into the school... "Ah damn it all! That means I'll have to look at Kaiba's stupid face again!" I mumbled something about god jamming halflings and went to school, again.

**_At The School: Ending Of Fith Hour_**

I found Kohana in the reading lab, searching franticly through her briefcase, obviously looking for the little hard-back book that was in my hand.

"Hey. Shorty with the long black hair!" I called out to her.

She didn't even move a muscle in my direction.

So I decided to say her name.

"Kohana!"

This time she spun around on her heeled feet."H-how d-do you know my n-name?" She asked, studdering and backing away.

I held up the composistion book with her name on it and grinned at her. "A little birdy told me." She blushed as bright as the sun and tried to snatch the notebook, but I yanked it back at the last possible second. I waggled my index finger at her and said, "Nuh-ah-ah. You have to do something for me!"

"Ummm. I'm kinda smart, want me to do your homework?" She asked, the blush vanishing from her high-cheek bones, scratching the back of her head. It was at that moment that I noticed that she had a small, star-shapped mark below her left eye. _'Cool.'_

"Yeah, uh, sure... I guess..."

As the aquward silance deepened, I burst out laughting. Some of the students, including my archrival Kaiba, stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Kohana's blush returned so I said, "Fuck y'all lookin at? Bitches. Always gotta fracin' judge..."

Kohana's blush reappeared, redder than before, as she clapped a hand on my mouth, bowed deeply, and said, "I apologize for my friend's vulger languge." then dragged me out of from the hall to the top of the school.

_'Oh hell no! She is not yelling surprise before I do(2)!'_ I thought angerly, struggling in her hold, but, gods damn her, SHE WAS STRONGER THAN SHE LOOKED.

Kohana slambed the door shut, turned to me, and demanded, "**WHAT** DO YOU **THINK** YOU WERE _**DOING**_!", her power going slightly wild.

"Tellin' them off 'cause their bitches. What do **YOU** think **YOU** were doing?"

"What do you mean?"

I slapped Kohana on the back of her head. She tried to hit me back but I dodged, knowing I would rather NOT have a headache later. Kohana snarled, crouched low, and made a pop-up kick aimed for my stomach, placing her hands on the ground for levrage. Again I dodged, not feeling like being an anexeric today.

_'God I **hate** anexerics. They really **piss me off!** Oh hey, she wants to throw more punches...'_

I dodged, threw a punch, and by some magic of all the Gods and Goddesses, I made a hit on her cheek, the force making her fall to the ground. She bounced back up and tried to kill me, litterily, by letting her claws come out and swipping bloody fast at some vital points. Thinking fast of something Lady Kikyo taught me, I started mumbling loudly.

Kohana stopped, appearing slightly curious, but held her ground. To be honest, I think she knew what I was saying becaused she looked a _little_ worried.

She rubbed the back of her head, had a look that said, 'I don't know where I am' and mumered, "What is that? I reconize it, but at the same time, I _DON'T_ reconize it..."

"It's something Lady Kikyo the priestess taught me... I can never remember what I say after I say it though..." I told her, my body slowly relaxing out of my fighting tenseness.

Kohana snarled, backed away slowly, ad said, **"KIKYO? YOU KNOW HER!"**

I shrugged and said "Only because my Soul Reaper mother asked her to protect me..."

"Keep your guard up around her at **all times**, because when she gets the chance, she'll kill you..." Kohana warned me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really? She always seemed so nice to me... But then again, my father is stronger than Naraku... She taught me every spell I know." I replied scratching the back of my head, my eyes slightly closed. 'Damn you Jesse Anderson. I'm picking up on YOUR habit... I still love you though'. I though as I blushed, not realzing as that cursed color crept across my cheeks.

Kohana smiled and said, "The only reason she's nice to you is because you're stronger than her, but the second she is stronger than you, she'll try to put an arrow through your heart. Just trust me on this..."

"Oh sorry. I was thinkin' of somethin' unrelated to her and I believe you Kohana."

Kohana pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Baka... What or who were you thinking of?"

"Of this guy I know and his habit that I picked up."

"Who and what would that be?"

"Jesse Anderson and his habit of smiling, rubbing the back of his head with his gorgous carribean eyes closed..." I said as the cursed blush reappeared.

"I think you're in love... Seriously in love."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I yelled.

"That proves you are though..."

"What?"

"You denied your love for him... You are so in love with him"

The blush deepened as anger arose in me. "I. Am. Not. In. LOVE!"

"Uh... Did I come at the wrong time Nariko?" Jesse asked as his medium blue hair was rustled by the wind, walking in threw the unlocked roof door.

I gaspsed softly and said, "N-no Jesse."

Kohana grinned as she said "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend, Ms. Nariko?"

I glared at her as I said, "Jesse, this is Kohana-"

"Yuuki. I'm Kohana Yuuki." Kohana finished.

"Hi. I'm Jesse Anderson. I hope I didn't interrupt y'all ladies." He said, placing his hand on the back of his head as I told Kohana earlier.

_'Oh God Jesse is so drop dead gorgous!'_ I thought frantically, trying not to blush with all my might.

"You didn't, Jesse. Um...Nariko, I never got your full name. What is it?" Kohana said, tilting her head to the side and looking for all the world like a little lost puppy.

"Her full name is Narko Aizen Uzamaki." Jesse said, smiling at the odd-eyed girl, who smiled back, making a twinge of -was that jealousy?- creep threw me at their instant friendship.

"Uzumaki actually Jesse." I corrected him. _'Oh Gods I corrected him!'_

"Sorry Nariko. Uzumaki."

"Nariko Aizen Uzumaki huh. Cool." Kohana gave us both a crocked little half-smile that showed a dimple on the right side of her face, and turned away, heading toward the door while yelling, "I'll pay my debt tomorrow Nariko, intell then, please don't read my journal. Bye, you two, have fun!" Before she completly closed the door, she winked at me and I growled back almost mutly, then she closed the door and the sound of her running feet surrounding us as Jesse and myself fell silent.

_'Shit... Damn you Kohana how dare you leave me alone with him...'_ I thought.

I turned fully to the door that was now shut and muttered wthout realization, "God damn you Kohana..."

"Uh, what's wrong Nariko? Did I make you angry today or somethin'?" Jesse asked, a little confused.

I turned toward him, "Uh, no. No you didn't." I took Jesse in my arms and barried my face in his chest and whispered, "Jesse? If I told you I was a demon, would you be afraid of me?"

_**YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-**_

**Za End Of Chapter!**

**(Me) Wonder What He'll Say...**

**(Kohana) Maybeeeeeee...(In a Jesse-like voice.)No,probably not, Nariko...Except fer the fact that, well, I'm a demon hunt'r.**

**(Jesse) No I am not. And I would still like you even if you were a demon... Are you?**

**(Me) You Will Find Out In The Next Chapter...**  
><strong>(Kohana) What will the next chapter be called?<strong>

**(Me) Hmmmm... May Be, 'Jesse's Confession'. Also, Rate Or Tell Me What You Think And If I Should Continue...**

**1.)Kohana:(Bows deeply.)You can expect this sometime in the winter of 2011!**

**2.)I always yell surprise before I jump on people, after which my freinds yell rape.**

**(Kohana)Yes we do. It is rape because usually you start to bounce on your backs and occasionally fronts.**

**(Me)(Smacks her.) Shut up. So, in other words, I'm thinking that she's going to rape me before I rape her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me)Ok, so, Kohana mainly took over this one, but I still helped!**

**(Kohana)Ahhhhh, everything is a little emo...**

_**YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-**_

Jesse went silent for a moment and I began to think he might turn away from me. His eyes saddened for just a second but turn light.

"I'd say no. _Are_ you a demon, Nariko?"

I hesitated but said softly, "Yes."

His eyes saddened again, and his head fell forward. The light glittered on a earing that he had gotton when he was six. A dragon's claw and a sword crossing eachother. _'Where have I seen that before?'_

Then, it hit me.

The man I love, the man I ADORE, was a demon hunter. _'This isn't fair... I love him... But even if he felt the same way I do, we could never be together... Because of that damn contract the demons and demon hunters made 5 years ago...'_

"I'm sorry Jesse. I-I didn't realize what YOU were..."

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told ya before..."

_'Before I fell in love with you!'_ I thought bitterly and left, using a little something I got stuck with calling Fire Transportation, diappearing into a swirl of flames.

_**YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-**_

Jesse stood there with a loved and lost look. "It's ok. I do love you too. But we can't be together..." He said softly, a tear running down his cheek.

He didn't notice when the drop disappeared after it left his face. Atop a building next to Jesse, Kohana studied a droplet of water shivering on her forefinger, and smiled a little demonicly. "Well, Inuyuki, it appears that I may NOT have to do her homework, do I, baby girl?... Hmmmmm..."

"Who's there?" Jesse demanded, swiftly standing and looking up to see the same black haired girl who stood by Nariko earlier.

"Why, it's just little ol' me, Jesse, now just calm down. I won't hurt 'cha!" Kohana said, grinning more demonicly than before. "Now, there IS a way around the contract, but I don't think that I'm goin' tell ya for free..."

Jesse's eyes narrowed but brighten, "What would ya know about the contract, Kohana? And how can it be over-ridden?"

Kohana snickered slightly and replied with, jumping from her perch on the other building to infront of Jesse as she did, "In that order, the answers to your questions are- 1.) I'm half dog demon AND I'm intuned with liquids. Blood, tears, and ink, which the contract is made of litterily, are all liquids. And 2.) I'll tell you AFTER we make a bargin."

"Bargin? I was taught **never** to take a bargen from _**any**_ demon. No matter how friendly they seem."

"Not even for love, Jesse?" Kohana asked, thinking of the heart-broken Nariko.

"Not even for love." Jesse firmly said, crossing his arms.

Kohana tried not to bare her canines, but ultimently failed, and replied, **"Fine, but, know this, Jesse Anderson, the only way for the contract to be over-run is a VERY special kind of LOVE, and I'm not telling you what kind. I liked you, Jesse, I really did. I had thought you were a good kid, a big-brother figure to most orphans, and a special kind of Demon Hunter that acually_ THOUGHT_ before he killed, but now I see you're just like the rest of your kind. Cold."** Jesse flinched. **"Cruel."** Jesse's knees wobbled at the fluxling power around the small girl, the wild power signature going so fast from new-born-weak to demonic-lord strong in such quick sucession that it made his head spin. **"And a cold-blooded murderer just like the Demon Hunters that killed my parents four years ago, just because they were a human and a demon that had _'half-breed'_ children."** He fell to his knees, the sight of Kohana's odd-colored blue-and-gold eyes turning blood-red and the sound of her muffled, crying screams was burned into his mind as she disappeared in a miniture hurricane, leaving not the smallest trace that she had been there before other than a large wet spot.

At these cold and cruel words, Jesse Anderson did the one thing that he swore to himself that he would never do again since his master was killed.

He burried his face into his hands

and cried.

_**YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-YU-GI-HO-YU-YU-HAKASHU-INUYASHA-BLEACH-BEY-BLADE-NARUTO-**_

**(Kohana)...I can't beleive that I made poor little Jesse cry...I feel bad now...am I now a douch?**

**(Jesse) 0.0 Kohana, pardon my french, but YOU'RE A BITCH!**

**(Kohana) I KNOW!**

**(Me) Couldn't put it better myeslf! -'Y'-**

**(Kohana) ...?**

**(Me) I don't know... Jesse?**

**(Jesse) ... Yes, Nariko?**

**(Nariko) I still love you all the same. -W-**

**(Kohana)GAH, LOVEY-DOVEY NARIKO-SENSAI, THE WORLD IS COMING TO A END!RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!(Heads for the hills.)**


End file.
